Day Off
by dynamic-in-red
Summary: William a droit à une journée de congée payée. Une journée tranquille durant laquelle il pourra se reposer. C'était évidemment sans compter sur Grell qui insiste pour emmener son mortellement sexy supérieur pour une journée de shopping..."romantique".


**Bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que vous passez de bonnes vacances ^^ . Voilà un...long OS qui m'est venu à l'esprit durant mes propres vancances. Je ne suis pas sûre du genre, cette histoire traite de plusieurs choses... Enfiiiiiin bref. J'espère que cela vous plaira ! Le couple est évidemment Will/Grell (je suis devenue DINGUE de ce couple. Grell est la seule personne qui a mon autorisation pour approcher Will~ ^w^ ). Un bisou spécial à xX-Bellatrix-Xx, qui a lu cette fic en avant première ! Biiiig kiss à toi 3 . **

* * *

><p>William émergea tout doucement du rêve délicieux qu'il venait de faire. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu une bonne nuit de sommeil, habituellement réveillé par la sonnerie de son réveil tous les matins à 6h45 précisément. Cependant aujourd'hui, et ce pour la première fois en presque cent ans, il avait droit à une journée de congé <em>payée. <em>Une journée de repos total, sans documents à remplir, sans supérieurs pénibles, et surtout, sans Sutcliff.

Il décida de ne pas ouvrir tout de suite les yeux, histoire de profiter encore du bien-être que lui procurait son corps ainsi reposé. Ses pensées commencèrent à divaguer, chose qui lui était habituellement interdite, son travail l'obligeant à rester constamment concentré. Il s'amusa à observer les petites formes étranges qui se dessinaient derrière ses paupières closes, à les identifier, comme on le ferait en contemplant les nuages. Il avait oublié à quel point ne rien faire était… plaisant.

Puis il se retourna sur le côté, ouvrit calmement les yeux…. pour se confronter à un regard émeraude qui lui était bien trop familier.

-Hello Will~… Bien dormi ?

William sursauta si fort qu'il en tomba de son lit, non sans hurler. Grell (car c'était lui) gloussa puis se pencha par-dessus le lit afin de mieux voir son Willy chéri étalé au sol.

-Ah…maugréât-il en se massant l'arrière de sa tête. Sutcliff… Que faites-vous ici ?

-Moi ? Je ne fais que veiller à ta santé mentale, ronronna-t-il en faisant balancer ses pieds dans le vide, Une journée sans me voir… il y a de quoi devenir fou, non ?

William grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible puis se releva péniblement en passant sa main dans ses cheveux décoiffés afin de dégager son front. Ce geste fut vain puisque les mèches brunes lui retombèrent immédiatement sur les yeux, ce qui le fit de nouveau grogner. Puis il chercha à tâtons ses lunettes sur sa table de nuit avant de les mettre sur son nez.

-Vous êtes ici depuis longtemps ? Demanda-t-il sèchement au petit intrus.

-Hu hu… j'ai passé la nuit ici…à tes côtés… en attendant que tu te réveilles~… (il reçut de plein fouet le regard meurtrier de William) Ah ! Je plaisante, je plaisante ! Je suis là depuis une dizaine de minutes… (il décida de changer de conversation) Aaaah~… Will… même au réveil tu es magnifique… Ca faisait si longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu mal coiffé ! (il prit un air nostalgique) Je me croirais revenue au temps de nos années à la Shinig'Academy !

-Hum, fit froidement Will en redressant ses lunettes. Veillez sortir d'ici, Sutcliff. Nous sommes jeudi, et si je me souviens bien, vous travaillez le jeudi.

-Aller au boulot n'a aucun intérêt si tu n'y es pas, rétorqua-t-il du tac-au-tac.

William répondit par un si typique « vraiment… ». Puis Grell sauta du lit et se rapprocha de son supérieur, un air contrarié au visage.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette horreur, Will, soupira-t-il en passant ses doigts sur le pyjama gris à rayures parfaitement banal que portait l'autre Shinigami. Tu es sérieux jusque dans ton pyjama ? … (il fit un sourire gourmand) Seeexyyy~…

-Lâchez-moi ! S'exclama-t-il en se dégageant. Et je ne vous le répéterai pas, sortez immédiatement de mon appartem… (il orienta machinalement ses yeux vers le sol, puis poussa un long soupir de lassitude.)Sutcliff… Vous n'auriez pas pu retirer vos horribles chaussures à talon avant d'entrer ? Vous avez vu les trous que vous avez faits dans mon parquet ? Sans parler des traces de terre sur mon lit… Ca vous paraît normal à vous de monter sur le lit des gens avec vos chaussures ? Ca ne vous arrive donc jamais de réfléch-

Grell interrompit son ennuyant discours en se jetant dans ses bras.

-Excuse-moi… La prochaine fois, je m'assurerai de ne_ rien_ porter lorsque je viendrai dans ton lit~…

William n'aimait pas du tout ce ton suggestif. Il n'aimait pas non plus cette proximité. Non, il ne l'aimait pas. Pas du tout. Absolument pas.

…

Pourquoi ne faisait-il rien pour s'en échapper dans ce cas ?

-Cessez de dire ce genre de choses déplaisantes, finit-il par ordonner froidement en se dégageant de l'autre Shinigami.

-Oh, Will, tu n'as aucun sens de l'humour… pesta Grell en croisant les bras.

-Vous êtes réellement doté d'une intelligence rare, Sutcliff. Cent ans que nous nous côtoyons et vous en arrivez à cette pertinente conclusion : je n'ai aucun sens de l'humour. Remarquable.

Au lieu de l'énerver, cette remarque ne fit qu'accentuer le sourire enjôleur de Grell.

-Grrr…roucoula-t-il, j'adore lorsque tu es sarcastique, Will. Chaque pique de ta part semble me transpercer jusqu'au plus profond de mon âme, me procurant de tels frissons de plaisirs… ( il enveloppa ses bras autour de sa taille en se tortillant) Uuuum… Willy !

William, exaspéré, partit s'engouffrer dans la salle de bain en soupirant amèrement. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui lui faisait dire cela, mais il sentait que sa précieuse journée de repos était en train de lui échapper davantage à chaque gémissement outrageant de Sutcliff…

-William ! Je peux venir avec toi dans la salle de b-

Will referma violemment la porte derrière lui, signalant à Grell qu'il ne voulait absolument pas de sa présence. Ce dernier émit un petit « Mhf ! » frustré, puis alla s'étaler sur le lit en cherchant quelque chose à faire en attendant l'autre Shinigami. Il commença par aller plaquer son oreille contre la porte de la salle de bain, mais comme il n'entendit rien mis à part le bruit de la douche, il décida de trouver une autre source d'occupation. Seulement la maison de William T. Spears étant la maison de William T. Spears, elle ne comportait RIEN de distrayant. Même les livres étaient assommants. Ne trouvant rien de mieux à faire, Grell se mit à… sauter sur le lit de William. Il fallait dire que le lit était incroyablement souple, et permettait de faire des bons assez hauts, même de faire quelques figures. Grell s'amusait comme un fou.

-OUIIIII ! S'exclamait-il joyeusement alors que les ressorts du lit étaient sur le point de céder.

William sortit en trombe de la salle de bain, alerté par le bruit. Lorsqu'il vit Sutcliff en train de détruire son lit, son cerveau ne réagit pas tout de suite. Il lui fallut au moins trente secondes avant de pouvoir formuler correctement le nom de l'insupportable menace rouge.

-SUTCLIFF ! Hura-t-il, furieux.

Le cri de Will fit peur à Grell qui tomba à son tour du lit.

-Woua… soupira-t-il en mettant sa main sur son cœur. Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs…

Will cligna des yeux.

-Oh… je suis vraiment navré, Sutcliff, répondit-il ironiquement.

-C'est vrai ?

-Non.

Grell fit la moue en croisant les bras, alors que Will alla vérifier l'état de son lit. A son grand soulagement, rien n'était endommagé. Mais tout de même. Ce n'était pas une excuse. Sutcliff allait pay-

-Ooooh Will~ ! Ces vêtements te vont très bien… Je crois que c'est la première fois que je ne te vois pas dans ton indémodable costume noir…

Ce nouveau compliment exaspérant fit perdre le fil de ses pensées à William. Le problème avec Grell c'est que comme il enchaînait remarques agaçantes sur remarques agaçantes, il ne pouvait jamais toutes les enregistrer et les lui faire payer. Pour l'instant il se contenterait de répondre à ce que venait de lui dire son excentrique collègue.

-Ce sont mes vêtements quotidiens, Sutcliff, dit-il alors que Grell détaillait d'un regard gourmand son T-shirt blanc (et étonnement…moulant) porté en dessous d'une chemise violette foncée, ouverte. Son pantalon était le même que d'habitude en revanche. Il ne fallait pas trop en demander.

-Oh, et tu as même renoncé à plaquer tes cheveux vers l'arrière ! Glapit-il en remarquant les cheveux, certes parfaitement coiffés, mais couvrant partiellement le front de Will.

Ce dernier répondit par un soupir agacé. Il n'aimait pas tellement qu'on lui fasse remarquer qu'il n'était pas habillé comme d'habitude. Cela le mettait mal à l'aise. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui collait une espèce d'étiquette dans le dos, comme si William T. Spears ne pouvait se vêtir que de blanc et de noir, et ne pouvait pas aborder d'autres coupes de cheveux que celle qu'il portait au travail.

Plongé dans ses réflexions, il ne s'aperçu même pas que Grell venait d'entrer à son tour dans la salle de bain. Mais que faisait-il ? N'était-il pas déjà habillé ?

-Sutcliff, que croyez-vous faire dans ma salle de bain ? demanda-t-il passablement agacé par la perspective de voir sa proprissime salle de bain inondée et salie par divers produits de maquillage.

-Je me fais belle pour toi ! Rétorqua la voix enjouée de Grell à travers la porte.

-Ce n'est absolument pas nécessaire étant donné le fait que vous quitterez mon appartement dès que vous sortirez de cette salle de bain ! Je ne tiens pas à gâcher ma seule journée de congé en vous babysittant !

-Hu hu… Tu changeras d'avis en voyant ma magnifique tenue…

William n'eut même pas le temps de bredouiller un « pardon ? » que Grell émergea de la petite salle de bain… et même le très stoïque Shinigami ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir des yeux ronds de…_d'admiration._

Le visage de Grell était radieux. Il semblait véritablement heureux, et observait William d'un regard vibrant presque de passion. Il était légèrement plus maquillé que lorsqu'il était au travail. Ses lèvres étaient colorées d'un rouge très léger, accordé à son fard à paupière de même couleur. Ses beaux yeux verts étaient soulignés par un trait de crayon noir, et un point doré avait été ajouté sur le coin extérieur de ses paupières, sublimant ainsi la couleur de son iris. Il portait un pantalon noir et très moulant, ressemblant presque à un collant très opaque. Le cœur rouge ensanglanté tracé sur son débardeur noir et féminin rappelait la couleur écarlate de son cher manteau qu'il portait comme à son habitude. Il s'était également fait une longue tresse qu'il ramenait par-dessus son épaule gauche. Il ne bougeait pas, semblant attendre une quelconque remarque de William. Mais ce dernier voyait bien trop clair dans le jeu de Grell. Il n'était pas assez idiot pour faire le premier pas en avouant qu'il était tout bonnement splendide. Tout simplement parce que ce n'était pas le cas. Grell n'était absolument pas splendide. Ni resplendissant. Ni attirant. Non.

-Alors Wiiiill ? Minauda Grell en remuant sensuellement ses hanches. Comme tu me trouves ?

-Je trouve que vous allez être en retard au travail, coupa-t-il en redressant ses lunettes. Vous devriez déjà être parti.

Grell poussa un soupir aussi dramatique que exagéré.

-Mais comment peux-tu rester de marbre alors que tu te trouves face à la plus jolie Lady de Londres ?

-Je-

-Wiiiill…reprit Grell d'un ton suppliant en caressant la joue de William, Je t'en priiiie… viens faire du shopping avec moi…

-Quelle est cette nouvelle lubie, Grell Sutcliff ? Fit-il sèchement sans pour autant empêcher Grell de s'approcher de lui.

-Une « lubie » ? Mais j'ai toujours adoré le shopping !

-Je le sais, merci, j'ai déjà fait les frais de nombreuses de vos tenue affriolantes…La question est : pourquoi voulez-vous subitement m'entraîner dans vos désirs dépensiers ?

Grell demeura silencieux quelques instants, en souriant romantiquement à William qui commençait à redouter le pire.

-Hu hu… Mais pour m'aider à porter mes sacs, bien sûr ! Finit par répondre le dynamique Faucheur.

William émit un petit « hum… ». Il était persuadé que les raisons de Grell étaient autres.

-Alors Will-chéri ! Tu veux bien emmener ta petite amie faire du shopping ?

-Vous n'êtes en aucun cas ma « petite amie », Sutcliff. Vous êtes un homme et il serait temps que vous vous en rendiez compte.

-Je suis_ physiquement_ un homme, rectifia-t-il en boudant.

-Cela ne fait aucune différence à mes yeux.

Grell fit de nouveau la moue, manifestement peu satisfait par cette réponse pourtant véridique aux yeux de Will. Pour lui, un homme restait un homme, même s'il devait admettre que Grell, ainsi vêtu, ressemblait plus à une femme que les secrétaires coincées de son secteur.

-Après avoir été aussi cruel avec moi, tu es obligé de dire oui ! S'exclama Grell en pointant un doigt accusateur vers l'autre Dieu de la Mort.

Le Shinigami aux cheveux sombres resta silencieux pendant un petit moment. Après tout, que risquait-il à emmener Grell faire du shopping ? Il était clair que son collègue ne lâcherait pas l'affaire… Autant gagner du temps en acceptant tout de suite… Vraiment… Pourquoi était-il si faible ? Grell était la seule personne capable de le faire plier… son seul point faible - si on ne comptait pas sa très mauvaise vue.

-Hum, fit-il en fermant les yeux et en rajustant froidement ses lunettes, je devais me rendre à la galerie commerciale acheter une agrafeuse…. Je suppose que votre présence ne sera pas gênante… Même vous êtes capable de ne pas provoquer de catastrophe dans une papèterie, n'est-ce p-

-YAAAAAHH ! Glapit-il en sautant dans les bras de Wil qui faillit en tomber par terre. MERCI MERCI MERCIIII !

-Bien entendu, il est hors de question que vous vous laissiez aller à de tels élans d'affection lorsque nous serons en public.

-Oh euh…bredouilla Grell en rougissant. Oui, bien sûr, te me connais !

Il leva un sourcil.

-Justement.

Sur-ce, il tourna les talons, prit sa sacoche et sortit de son appartement en pestant. Grell sautilla sur place en applaudissant, au comble du bonheur, puis suivit William en chantonnant.

* * *

><p>Lorsque les deux Shinigamis arrivèrent sur la galerie commerciale, ils furent surpris de ne trouver pratiquement que des couples. William commença à se demander avec horreur si ce n'était pas la Saint Valentin ou une autre fête idiote de ce genre, mais il se rappela que c'était déjà passé. (Grell lui avait en effet offert des chocolats.)<p>

-Je ne te l'ai pas dit, Will ? Ronronna Grell en s'accrochant au bras de « son homme », La rue commerciale est l'endroit préféré des couples. C'est si charmant ! Des boutiques, de la verdure, des restaurants… des endroits intimes… hu hu…

-Vraiment… je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de « charmant » là-dedans.

- Hm ? Alors, quel est ton genre d'endroit charmant, Wiiiiill ? demanda-t-il en battant des cils.

Il tripota ses lunettes avant de déclarer froidement :

-Mon bureau.

Le sourire de Grell tomba et il leva aussitôt les yeux au ciel.

-Quoi ? Mon bureau est très charmant, fit innocemment William, qui savait très bien que son manque de romantisme agaçait Grell au plus haut point. De plus… Si je ferme à clé, cela peut également devenir intime.

Grell se figea suite à cette remarque, dévisageant Will avec une expression de surprise totale. Ce dernier quand faisait son possible pour conserver son expression impassible alors qu'il avait très envie de rire.

-J'y croit pas, finit par dire Grell d'un ton sérieux. La seule fois de ta vie que tu fais une allusion au sexe et il faut QUAND MEME que ça ait un rapport avec ton boulot. En tous cas, je ne ferais pas _ça_ dans ton bureau, je te préviens. (il prit une expression romantique) Je veux une magnifique chambre d'hôtel luxueuse, dans un grand lit rouge à baldaquin saupoudré de pétales de roses…

-Ce n'était qu'une simple remarque, trancha Will en ignorant la dernière phrase de Grell. Vous disiez qu'un endroit charmant devait être intime, je vous réponds que mon bureau peut être intime. C'est tout.

-Mais tu m'emmèneras quand même dans une belle chambre d'hôtel ? Murmura-t-il sensuellement en se resserrant sa prise autour du bras de l'autre Shinigami.

-Oh, regardez, déclara William d'un ton morne en désignant une boutique (évitant ainsi de répondre à Grell). Nous sommes arrivés.

Grell plissa les yeux pour lire l'inscription sur l'enseigne de la boutique qui, vue de l'extérieur, paraissait mortellement ennuyante.

-« Le palais du bureaucrate » ? ! S'exclama-t-il, dégoûté. … Will… ça t'arrive jamais de t'amuser ?

Mais Will était déjà parti parcourir les rayons du petit magasin. Tous ces articles, tous ces objets qui pourraient l'aider à passer d'employé parfait à légendaire, c'était vraiment merveilleux. Il avait beau conserver un visage inexpressif, Grell devinait l'excitation de son ami.

-Pfft… pouffa-t-il avec mépris en regardant négligemment l'un des produits, qu'est-ce que des trombones aimantés peuvent avoir de plus que moi ?

William était tellement occuper à flâner de rayon en rayon (tout en conservant son attitude morne habituelle, fallait pas pousser) qu'il ne se rendit même pas compte que Grell venait de parler. Il venait de dénicher LA perle rare. Le Saint Graal de l'employé de bureau…

-Sutcliff, venez voir.

Grell se dirigea mollement vers son patron. L'ennui était clairement lisible sur son visage. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas lui aussi susciter tant de joie chez Will ? Il valait tout de même mieux qu'un sachet de punaises, non ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il en se rapprochant de William qui tenait un gros objet gris dans ses mains.

Grell pouvait voir l'ombre d'un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de l'autre Shinigami. Il devait vraiment être au comble de l'excitation.

-Regardez : c'est la toute dernière agrafeuse sortie en magasin. La plus performante jamais conçue.

-Oh. Mortel.

William était si enthousiaste qu'il ne remarqua même pas le sarcasme, ce qui était rare chez un homme aussi perspicace.

-Elle est capable d'agrafer une pile de dossier de plus de trois centimètres d'épaisseur, poursuivit-il d'un ton légèrement moins morne que d'accoutumée. (Très légèrement.) Avec cet objet, il n'y aura plus jamais de feuilles volantes, et donc de précieux documents perdus, et donc moins d'heures supplémentaires.

-Mais tu n'as jamais aucune feuille volante mon Willy, fit habilement remarquer Grell en détaillant l'agrafeuse.

-Effectivement, mais on est jamais trop prudent.

Grell soupira un petit « Mh… », las, puis rendit son gadget de bureau à William qui se précipita (ou du moins, marcha plus rapidement que d'habitude) vers la caisse. Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux Dieux de la Mort sortirent de la boutique, l'un ravi mais sans le montrer, et l'autre agacé (et lui ne se privait pas de le montrer.)

-C'était la boutique la plus ennuyante que je n'ai jamais visitée, déclara Grell en soupirant dramatiquement.

-J'ai trouvé cela assez amusant, dit froidement William, son achat emballé dans un sac qu'il portait autour de son poignet.

-Quoi ?_ Amusant_ ? Des trombones et des punaises, c'est ça qui t'amuse, toi ?

Il redressa ses lunettes.

-Oui.

En vérité ce qui l'avait réellement amusé était l'agacement évident de Grell, mais il n'avait pas besoin de le préciser.

-Huuum~.. Will… tu es décidément un mystère, murmura le flamboyant Shinigami en se lovant contre son camarde, tout en continuant de marcher. J'aime beaucoup ça… Tous ces secrets dissimulés derrière ces yeux froids qui ne demandent qu'à être révélés_… C'est excitant_...finit-il en se tortillant.

William lança des regards alertés autour de lui. D'après le regard attendri des passants, ils devaient le prendre lui et Grell pour un couple. Or ce n'était pas le cas. Will le refusait. Non, il ne formerait jamais un couple avec Grell Sutcliff. Jamais.

…

Jamais, jamais, jamais.

-Will ? Tu vas bien, tu es tout rouge ! S'exclama Grell avec étonnement.

Oh non. Il ne venait tout de même pas de rougir à l'idée de former un couple avec ce… cette chose ? William T. Spears ne rougissait pas !

Il se mit à tripoter frénétiquement ses fidèles lunettes.

-Cessez de perdre votre temps en tentant de chercher si je vais bien ou non, occupez-vous plutôt de vous-même, répliqua-t-il sèchement.

-Hum, d'accord, répondit-il en laissant vagabonder son regard sur les vitrines avoisinantes. Tu veux que je m'occupe de moi ? Alors très bien, c'est à MON tour de choisir une boutique, et- OH MY DEATH ! REGARDE CETTE ROBE !

William n'eut même pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait que Grell l'entraînait déjà à l'entrée d'une boutique de vêtements, des étoiles brillant dans ses beaux yeux verts.

Derrière la vitre transparente se trouvait une sublime robe rouge de style victorien. Elle comportait plusieurs jupons, tous de cette magnifique couleur écarlate, et le décolleté plongeant était souligné par un ruban noir et soyeux. Tout à fait le style de Grell.

-Et elle sera encore plus jolie lorsqu'elle sera sur moi et pas sur ce mannequin ! Ajouta-t-il en s'engouffrant dans la boutique.

Cependant, ce qui attira l'attention de Will n'était pas tellement la robe, mais surtout le _prix_…. Il était persuadé que Grell allait lui demander de payer… et il n'avait pas tellement envie de dilapider ses précieuses économies pour _ça._

-Je peux vous aider… euh… Miss ? Demanda précautionneusement la vendeuse alors que Grell sautillait autour du mannequin qui portait la robe.

-Je veux cette robe, ordonna-t-il.

La vendeuse examina Grell en fronçant les sourcils. Il était clair aux yeux de Will qu'elle était en train de se demander si sa cliente ne serait pas en réalité un client…

-Euh… Oui, très bien, bredouilla-t-elle alors que le regard de Grell devenait de plus en plus hautain, quelle taille ?

- 36.

-Euh… Vous… vous êtes sûre ? Vous avez des épaules et un buste assez développé, et je pense qu'un 38 serait plus…

Elle préféra ne pas finir sa phrase. Grell semblait sur le point de la tuer.

-J'ai dit : 36.

La pauvre femme déglutit avant de hocher la tête et de partir dans l'arrière-boutique.

-Non mais t'y crois, Will ? Cette garce me trouve grosse !

-Elle ne vous trouve pas « grosse », Sutcliff, soupira Will, elle a simplement fait judicieusement remarquer que votre corpulence masculine ne correspondait pas à un 36. De plus, 38 n'est pas une grande taille. Il n'y a rien de honteux à faire un 38.

-Oooow Will~ ! S'exclama-t-il en papillonnant des cils, tu es toujours là pour me réconforter ! Mais… je suis pas grosse, hein ?

-Vous savez pertinemment que non, Sutcliff, répondit-il agacé.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'une telle évidence provoque un engouement de cette ampleur. Grell sauta dans les bras de son supérieur en hurlant un « WIIIILL ! » suraigu.

-Rha mais lâchez-moi ! Rugit-il en repoussant violement Grell qui gloussa de plus belle.

La vendeuse choisit ce moment pour revenir. Will, bien que gêné d'avoir été surpris dans les bras de Sutcliff, se composa un visage stoïque et lança un regard sombre à la jeune femme, qui la dissuada de tous commentaires.

-Um… Voici votre robe, Miss…

Grell la lui arracha des mains en murmurant un sec « merci », puis partit s'enfermer dans une des cabines d'essayages.

William attendit patiemment en parcourant vaguement les rayons. Il se trouvait manifestement dans une boutique pour femme. Il n'aurait jamais pensé venir dans ce genre de lieu…

-Vous cherchez quelque chose en particulier, Monsieur ?

-Non merci, répondit-il froidement à la vendeuse – ne pouvait-elle pas se mêler de ses affaires ?- je ne fais que regarder.

Le femme n'insista pas et alla à l'encontre d'autres clients. Les yeux de Will continuèrent à balayer négligemment les vêtements exposés en rayon. Son regard se verrouilla sur une ravissante robe noire et rouge, assez différente de celle qu'essayait Grell. Il se surprit à imaginer son excentrique collègue dans cette tune. Il était sûr qu'elle lui irait à ravir…

Il rajusta ses lunettes.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Grell Sutcliff n'était PAS attirant. Pas même dans une robe. Non… SURTOUT PAS dans une robe.

-Wiiiill ?

Le sombre Shinigami fut extirpé de ses pensées par la voix chantante de Grell qui provenait de la cabine. Seule la tête du Shinigami rouge dépassait du rideau violet qui fermait la toute petite pièce, ce qui laissa penser à William qu'il ne devait pas être extrêmement vêtu.

-Que voulez-vous, Grell Sutcliff ? Demanda-t-il en se rapprochant calmement de ce dernier.

Grell, en souriant, lui fit signe d'entrer dans la cabine avec lui. William hésita, mais Grell ne lui laissa pas le choix et le happa à l'intérieur.

A son grand soulagement, son féminin collègue était dans une tenue relativement décente. Mais lorsque Will remarqua que la robe rouge qu'il portait était ouverte dans le dos, il comprit pourquoi Grell l'avait appelé.

-Huum~… Will… fit-il sensuellement, peux-tu m'aider à fermer ma robe ?

Sur ces mots, il dégagea ses longs cheveux tressés de son dos, l'exposant ainsi à la vue de Will qui ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire ou penser. Bon sang… Grell avait réellement un beau corps. Il était si féminin… Sa taille fine débouchait sur une chute de rein époustouflante, que beaucoup de femmes envieraient. Il retira ce qu'il avait pensé précédemment. Grell ETAIT attirant. Dans un sens. Mais surement pas aux yeux de Will.

…

Lui-même ne croyait pas à ce mensonge…

Il finit par sortir de sa contemplation et commença à remonter doucement la fermeture éclair située à l'arrière de la robe, en faisant tout son possible pour ne pas regarder _le bas du dos_ de Grell, ce qui était pourtant très tentant. Cependant, lorsque la fermeture arriva au niveau de la poitrine du Shinigami flamboyant, celle-ci se bloqua.

-Hm ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Grell.

-Je n'arrive pas à la remonter plus que cela. Elle bloque, répondit Will sur un ton dénué d'émotion.

Grell fronça les sourcils.

-Mais non ça bloque pas ! Essaie encore !

William soupira. Il était prêt à parier que Grell préfèrerait forcer, quitte à craquer la robe, plutôt que d'admettre qu'il avait besoin d'un 38.

-Vous êtes sûr ? S'assura Will en haussant un sourcil.

-Oui ! Ah~.. Vas-y, Will ! Et n'aie pas peur de forcer…

Il redressa ses lunettes.

-Très bien.

Alors William tira sur la fermeture éclair de toutes ses forces, sa main droite placée en bas de la colonne vertébrale de Grell.

-Ugh….. Ah… s'exclama-t-il, Sutcliff, dîtes le-moi si j'y vais trop fort…

-Aaahn~ ! C'est… N-non… AH WILL~ ! Ca va… Oooh~… j'ai l'impression que ma poitrine va exploser…

-Ah… C'est trop étroit, je n'arrive pas à la rentrer !

-AAAHN~ ! Ca fait mal !

- Ugh…Soyez patient, essayez de vous adapter à la douleur… Arg… je pense que j'y suis presque…Ah ! Peut-être que si je glissais mon doigt…

-WIIILL ! AAAHN ! JE SENS QUE CA VIENT !

-AH ! Allez, encore un tout petit effort… Ce que c'est épuisant…. UGH !

-AAAAAAHN~ ! WIIIILL ! TU Y ES PRSQUE ! VAS Y, FORCE UN BON COUP !

-AAAH !

-AAAH~ !

Ils crièrent une nouvelle fois à l'unisson (Will pour se donner plus de force et Grell parce que la robe étroite le compressait complètement) puis le Shinigami aux cheveux bruns réussit enfin à fermer cette fermeture éclair. Lui et Grell reprirent leur respiration durant quelques secondes, puis le Dieu de la Mort rouge se retourna doucement vers con supérieur.

-Ha ha… Je suis rentrée dedans ! Pfft, un 38, et puis quoi encore !

William grommela quelque chose comme « cela aurait été tout de même plus simple avec une taille au-dessus » mais Grell ne l'entendit pas. La cabine n'était pas dotée de miroir, et il devait donc en sortir s'il voulait s'admirer dans sa nouvelle tenue. Will lui ouvrit le rideau, puis les deux Faucheurs sortirent de la cabine…. Pour se retrouver confrontés aux regards confus, voir embarrassés de la totalité des personnes présentes dans la boutique, vendeurs compris.

-OOooh ! Vous étiez donc si impatients de me voir dans cette robe ? Gloussa Grell alors que le visage de Will se décomposait à mesure qu'il comprenait que les cris que lui et Grell avaient poussés dans la cabine pour fermer cette robe pouvaient être…assez ambigus.

-Qu'avez-vous à nous regarder ainsi ? Cracha-t-il en tripotant ses lunettes. Retournez donc dépenser bêtement votre argent en choses inutiles et laissez-nous tranquilles !

Les badauds ne se firent pas prier et retournèrent vaquer à leurs occupations. William se passa la main sur son visage en soupirant un « vraiment… » Tandis que Grell s'amusait à faire tournoyer sa robe en observant son reflet sous toutes ses coutures.

-Cette robe vous va à ravir, Miss, L'interrompit un très beau vendeur au sourire charismatique.

Grell se retourna en balbutiant un petit « merci ». Le vendeur poursuivit de complimenter la « demoiselle » qui répondait par des gloussements et des rougissements. Lorsque Will surprit leur petit jeu, son sourcil gauche tiqua et sa Faux se matérialisa malgré lui dans sa main. Mais il ne voulait pas intervenir. Il ne voulait pas que Sutcliff puisse croire qu'il se souciait de ses amourettes car ce n'était pas le cas. Il les observa batifoler d'un œil sombre, jusqu'à ce que Grell ne reparte s'enfermer dans la cabine pour se rhabiller.

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, Grell sorti enfin, sa robe sous le bras et ses cheveux légèrement décoiffés, preuve qu'il avait dû lutter pour descendre cette foutue fermeture éclair. Il se dirigea d'un pas joyeux vers les caisses, mais lorsque Will s'aperçu que le caissier n'était autre que le vendeur de toute à l'heure (qui faisait d'ailleurs de grands signes à sa « jolie demoiselle ») il ne put s'empêcher de retenir Sutcliff en lui attrapant brutalement la main.

-Will ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-… On s'en va.

Grell fronça les sourcils, intrigué.

-Quoi ? Comme ça, sans payer ? Huum… Moi je veux bien, mais tu risques d'avoir des ennuis avec la loi, mon Willy… Hu hu serais-tu prêt à prendre ce risque pour moi ?

-J'ai dit : on s'en va. Reposez cette robe et suivez-moi.

Le sourire de Grell se transforma en une moue boudeuse.

-Eeeh ? Mais… Tu ne veux pas que je l'achète ?

Il souleva lentement un sourcil.

-Si vous la payez vous-même, aucun problème.

La vérité était qu'il ne voulait pas que Grell aille reparler à cet agaçant vendeur, et il savait très bien que son collègue ne s'achèterait pas cette robe par ses propres moyens.

-M…Mais Willy ! Je… je n'ai pas les moyens de me la payer ! Toi tu gagnes plus que moi… et… et en plus c'est pas à la femme d'acheter elle-même ses beaux vêtements !

William haussa les épaules, indifférent.

-Si vous ne vous la payez pas, dans ce cas reposez-la. Hors de question que je débourse un seul centime.

Grell se mordit les lèvres en caressant la robe avec peine. Après une courte hésitation, il poussa un furieux « PARFAIT ! » puis alla reposer le vêtement sans prendre soin de le ranger correctement sur un cintre. Il sorti par la suite du magasin à grandes enjambées, sans attendre William.

Ce dernier était très légèrement peiné par la colère de Grell, mais il préférait cela plutôt que de le voir flirter avec cet humain. Il emboîta les pas de Sutcliff afin de le retrouver à l'extérieur du magasin. Lorsque Grell le vit arriver, les bras croisés, il détourna volontairement le regard en soufflant un petit « Mhf ! ».

C'est pas vrai… Qu'allait-il bien faire pour se faire pardonner ? …. Et surtout, pourquoi cherchait-il à se faire pardonner ? Ce n'était que… Sutcliff ! Egalement appelé la Menace Rouge, Celui-Qui-Ne-Respectait-Jamais-Le-Moindre-Règlement ! Cela devrait lui être égal qu'il soit fâché contre lui ! … Et pourtant…

-Vous avez faim ? Demanda-t-il subitement en redressant ses lunettes.

Grell hocha négativement la tête mais les rugissements de son estomac le trahirent. Il leva les yeux au ciel. Apparemment, il était encore en colère.

-Sutcliff, il n'est pas bon pour un Dieu de la Mort de ne pas manger. Nous sommes parfaitement capables de mourir de faim, vous savez ?

Le Shinigami Rouge fit quelques pas vers son supérieur en lui lançant un regard meurtrier.

-… William… (il reprit instantanément une expression séductrice) Est-ce ta manière à toi de m'inviter au restaurant ?

Will recula instinctivement avant de soupirer :

-Je ne tiens tout simplement pas à me retrouver avec un collègue affamé sur le dos. Allons manger…

Un large sourire se dessina sur les lèvres maquillées de Grell qui sembla oublier sa jolie robe. Il prit alors William par le bras et tous deux partirent à la recherche d'un bon restaurant.

-Oh ! Will, allons ici ! S'écria Grell en désignant du doigt un restaurant italien.

William parcourut rapidement le menu des yeux.

-Hum. Ils ne font pas de Fish and Chips, constata-t-il.

-C'est un restaurant I-TA-LIEN, Will. … mais… tu aimes le Fish and Chips ? Mmmmh tu es si British, c'est irrésistible~…

William ne releva pas cette dernière remarque. Vraiment… évidemment qu'il était « Britsh », Grell ne s'attendait tout de même pas à ce qu'il soit Polonais non ?

-Bon, allez, Willu ! Tu te contenteras d'une pizza, d'accord ? Je te promets que lorsque nous vivrons ensemble, la première chose que je te cuisinerai sera du Fish and Chips !

-Jamais je ne vous laisserai approcher d'une cuisine, Sutcliff.

Grell gloussa puis entra dans le restaurant, suivi de près par William. Il s'assirent à une petite table puis attendirent patiemment d'être servis. Grell essayait d'animer la conversation en déblatérant des absurdités – comme à son habitude – tandis que Will écoutait d'un air impassible, en haussant de temps en temps un sourcil – comme à son habitude.

-Je vais prendre des Spaghettis bolognaise, dit Grell au serveur lorsqu'il vint prendre leur commande, avec comme boisson… Uum… un diabolo grenadine.

-_Un diabolo grenadine_ ? Répéta William, intrigué par la demande enfantine de la personne assise en face de lui.

-Oui ! C'est rouge !

-Ah… oui bien sûr, la question n'avait même pas besoin de se poser… soupira-t-il alors que Grell hochait joyeusement la tête. Bien… pour ma part je vais prendre une salade de roquette, s'il vous plaît. Et une carafe d'eau.

-Bien, monsieur, fit le serveur avant de repartir en direction des cuisines.

-_Une salade et de l'eau_ ? Tu es sérieux, Will ? Tu sais… ton corps est parfait tel qu'il est, tu n'as pas besoin de faire de régime… finit-il sur un ton enjôleur.

-Cela n'a aucun rapport. J'aime la salade de roquette, et la seule boisson autre que l'eau que j'apprécie est le café très noir. Et le thé, à l'extrême limite.

-Mhf, fit-il en croisant les bras, tu n'es pas drôle.

Le serveur revint quelques minutes plus tard, les plats de Grell et Will à la main.

-Et voilà les spaghettis (il posa l'assiette devant Grell) et… la salade (il fit de même avec Will). Les boissons arrivent. Monsieur, souhaitez-vous offrir une rose à votre…euh… amie ?

Les yeux de Grell se mirent à étinceler mais Will ne le remarqua pas, et se contenta de trancher :

-Non merci. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il en ferait.

Le serveur s'inclina en souriant puis leur souhaita un « bon appétit » avant de s'éclipser.

Le Shinigami brun commença à manger sans prêter attention à la mine déconfite de Grell.

-Tu es horrible, Will, pleurnicha-t-il.

-Quoi…. Vous vouliez une rose ? Pourquoi faire ?

Grell fit un « Oh ! » offusqué.

-Mais…mais là n'est pas la question ! C'est juste le geste… ca m'aurait fait plaisir que tu m'offres une rose !

-Hm. Je crois qu'il y a un rosier en face des bureaux. Vous pourrez aller en cueillir quelques-unes.

-Tu ne comprends rien… se désola-t-il.

-Non, en l'occurrence je ne comprends rien. Mangez ça va être froid.

Grell émit un nouveau soupir dramatique puis se concentra tristement sur son assiette. William fit de même, sans tergiverser sur les demandes rosières de son camarade. La manière de manger de William était fidèle à son caractère : elle était propre, organisée, et réfléchie. Aucune feuille de salade ne dépassait de sa bouche. Il ne faisait aucun mouvement inutile, et en tant que gentleman bien élevé, il ne COUPAIT pas sa salade mais réussissait tout de même à la manger avec classe en la pliant soigneusement sur sa fourchette.

Grell en revanche… Et bien, disons que comme 99 pourcents de la population mondiale, il ne pouvait pas réussir à enrouler proprement des spaghetti autour de cette objet sadique qu'était une fourchette et se mettait donc de la sauce tomate partout… Il n'avait pas choisi le plat le plus sexy… Will trouvait cela franchement répugnant.

-Sutcliff, bien que la boisson que vous êtes en train de boire pourrait prouver le contraire, vous n'êtes pas un enfant, de ce fait, je vous prierais de manger correctement.

Grell plissa les sourcils en faisant la moue.

-Mmh… Pardon, Willu. (il enroula quelques pâtes sur son couvert puis le tendit vers son patron en battant des cils) tu veux goûter~ ?

Will détailla ce que lui proposait Grell durant quelques secondes avant d'accepter froidement. Il devait reconnaître que cela avait l'air très bon. Grell gloussa de joie lorsque William referma sa bouche sur la fourchette. Il profita que son collègue ait les yeux fermés pour prendre lui-même une bouchée de pâte, en s'assurant que la bouchée de Will la sienne soient reliées par un spaghetti. Puis il remonta doucement sa bouche le long du spaghetti qui faisait le lien entre les lèvres de Will et les siennes… pour finalement atteindre son but. Un petit bisou rapide mais… si doux et romantique !

-SUTCLIFF ! Rugit Will qui s'empourprait de secondes en secondes.

-Ah, pardon, Will, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher… Tu veux qu'on recommence ? Avec la langue cette fois ?

Le Shinigami brun s'essuya rageusement la bouche.

-Vraiment… Terminez votre plat et payez. Je n'ai pas envie de passer plus de temps à table avec vous.

A ces mots, Grell sembla se raidir.

-QUOI ? Hurla-t-il. Tu veux que je paye ma part ?

-Manifestement. Je n'ai jamais dit que je vous invitais.

Grell serra les dents en grognant. Will pouvait voir la colère monter de nouveau dans ses beaux yeux verts, et il se dit qu'il y était peut-être allé un peu fort avec cette plaisanterie. Grell n'était pas habitué à l'entendre plaisanter. Il s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche pour lui dire que c'était une blague et qu'il allait évidemment l'inviter, mais Grell fut plus rapide. Il lui renversa le contenu de la carafe d'eau sur la tête avant de se lever et de quitter le restaurant.

-Sutcliff, attendez ! Cria Will en se mettant debout, l'eau de da carafe dégoulinant le long de ses vêtements, Je n'étais pas sérieux !

Mais Grell était déjà sorti du restaurant. Tous les regards étaient rivés sur Will qui tentait comme il le pouvait de camoufler sa gêne.

-Vraiment… maugréât-il en s'épongeant. Je m'en souviendrai de cette journée de congé !

Il laissait rapidement l'argent du déjeuner sur la table puis couru rattraper Grell à l'extérieur. Ce dernier était assis sur un banc, l'air boudeur, jambes et bras croisés. William s'approcha de lui et vint s'asseoir maladroitement à ses côtés. Un silence inconfortable et tendu s'installa alors entre les deux Shinigamis. Will sentait qu'il devait s'excuser, mais il n'était vraiment pas à l'aise avec ce genre de choses, surtout pas avec Sutcliff.

-Hum, finit-il par toussoter. Je-

-Tu es l'homme le moins romantique que je connaisse,_ William_, cracha-t-il en plissant méchamment les yeux. D'abord la rose, et maintenant tu veux me faire payer mon repas ? Ce n'est pas ainsi que l'on traite une Lady.

Will faillit répondre « quelle Lady ? » mais une voix dans sa tête lui souffla que ce n'était pas la meilleure chose à dire. Grell attendait manifestement une réponse – ou mieux, un pardon – mais rien ne parvint à sortir de sa bouche. Sutcliff était la seule personne au monde qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Alors que lui ne voyait pas l'intérêt de sa balader dans la rue avec une rose, cela semblait d'une importance capitale à Grell. Etait-ce ce genre de chose qu'il qualifiait de… « romantique » ? Mais c'était idiot ! Quitte à faire un cadeau, autant qu'il soit utile !

Grell leva les yeux au ciel, agacé par le mutisme de son si stoïque supérieur.

-Je t'en demande peut-être trop, dit-il, après tout, j'oublie que je suis en train de parler à un homme qui a autant de capacité émotionnelle que…(il envoya un coup de pied dans le sac de Will) que cette stupide agrafeuse !

-Je vous en prie, laissez l'agrafeuse en dehors de ça, intervint-il en enveloppant ses bras d'un geste protecteur autour de son sac. (il rajusta ses lunettes ) Je m'excuse.

-Hm ! fit Grell en tournant la tête d'un air « il va te falloir bien plus que ça. ».

Will demeura silencieux durant quelques secondes, avant de déclarer - non sans agacement :

-… Parfait… Puisque je ne vous ai pas acheté de rose… Je suis prêt à vous offrir _l'objet matériel_ que vous voulez.

Grell eut l'air satisfait, puisqu'il consenti enfin à regarder son supérieur dans les yeux.

-C'est vrai Will ? S'exclama-t-il, sa joie soudain revenue.

Il hocha sèchement la tête alors que Grell gloussait d'excitation.

-Aah mortel ! je veux…. Un chien !

Silence.

-… PARDON ? S'écria William en écarquillant les yeux.

-Un chien. Un petit chien blanc. Je veux ça.

-Vraiment, Sutcliff, quel est ce nouveau… délire ?

-Quel délire ? J'ai toujours voulu un chien, déclara-il en posant ses mains sur ses jambes croisées.

-Vous avez déjà du mal à vous occuper de vous et vous pensez sincèrement que je vais vous acheter un animal ? Mais cela serait signer son arrêt de mort que de vous confier un chien !

-Mais… susurra-t-il sensuellement, tu sais, si je veux un animal, ce n'est pas pour rien… j'ai _terriblement_ besoin d'affection, Will (il se rapprocha de lui) et… si tu pouvais m'en procurer… Alors je laisserais tomber cette histoire de chien…

William ferma les yeux en repoussant Grell. Il n'était tout simplement pas à l'aise avec la proximité et le contact.

-Je vous offre _tout ce que vous voulez_, sauf un animal, entendu ?

-TOUT ? VRAIMENT TOUT ? Répéta-t-il en sautillant sur le banc.

-Oui.

-Vraiment vraiment tout ? !

-Oui.

-Donc si je te demande un nouveau rouge à lèvres, tu me l'offres ?

-Oui.

-Et un pantalon ?

-Oui.

-Un rendez-vous chez le coiffeur ?

-OUI !

A ce stade, Will commençait à être légèrement énervé et se contentait de répondre « oui » sans écouter les demandes de Sutcliff.

-Un bracelet ?

-OUUII !

-Une paire de lunettes ?

-OUUUUIIII !

-Une bague de fiançailles ?

-OUUUUIIII ! OUI ! OUI ! OUI !

…

Le silence agrémenté de la mine radieuse de Grell indiquèrent à William qu'il venait sûrement de dire une GROSSE bêtise. Le Shinigami Rouge semblait sur le point d'exploser de joie.

-….. YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH ! (il sauta dans les bras de son ténébreux collègue en se frottant à lui ) WILL ! WILL ! WIIIILL ! OH JE SUIS SI HEUREUSE !

-Ah, Sut-Sutcliff ! Lâchez-moi ! Pourquoi cette euphorie ?

-TU VEUX VRAIMENT M'EPOUSEEEER ! OOOH WILL !

-Pardon ? Vous… quoi ?

-Hu hu, tu m'as dit oui pour une bague de fiançailles, alors j'en déduis que tu veux te marier avec moi ! AAAHN WIIIILL ! TU FAIS DE MOI UNE FEMME COMBLEE !

William, abasourdi par les propos de Grell, ne savait que répondre. Il devait lui dire qu'il avait dit « oui » sans écouter sa demande… mais… il avait l'air si joyeux…. Lui annoncer qu'il ne voulait pas de mariage serait réellement cruel…. D'autant plus que devenir le mari de Grell n'était pas une si mauvaise perspective…

-JE N'ARRIVE PAS A CROIRE QUE MON PLAN A MARCHE ! Glapit-il.

-Un plan ? Répéta-t-il, extirpé de ses pensées troublées.

Il hocha la tête.

-Ouiii ! Maintenant je peux te le dire, mais c'est pour ça que je voulais faire du shopping avec toi ! J'étais sure que tu accepterais de m'offrir une bague de fiançailles !

Les sourcils de William se froncèrent à l'entente de cette phrase. Il observa sombrement Grell se serrer contre lui. Ainsi cette…chose l'avait manipulé ? C'était ce qu'il avait en tête depuis le début ?

Il sentit la colère, la fureur envahir son corps. Il n'était pas le genre de personne que l'on manipulait à sa guise. Et encore moins par un être aussi stupide que Sutcliff. Il s'attendait vraiment à ce qu'il le demande en mariage sans broncher ? Mais pour qui se prenait-elle, cette nuisance ?

-Je ne vous épouserai pas, Sutcliff.

Il avait mis tellement de venin, tellement de froideur, que Grell n'eut d'autres choix que de se séparer de celui qu'il voulait comme mari.

-Oh…je…(il rit faiblement en tentant de conserver son optimisme.) Tu as raison, il vaut mieux se connaître un peu plus et passer du temps ensemble avant de songer au mariage…

-NON SUTCLIFF, trancha-t-il si brutalement que Grell en sursauta. Je ne passerai pas plus de temps avec vous, et je ne vous épouserai JAMAIS. Vous n'êtes qu'un parasite qui perturbe mon emploi du temps minuté et organisé, vous êtes un boulet, une… une _chose_ !

Le dernier mot fut craché avec hargne. Will était réellement en colère.

-W-Will… murmura Grell dont la lèvre inférieure commençait à trembler.

-Partez d'ici, Sutcliff. Je ne veux plus avoir à faire à vous hors du bureau.

Grell lança un dernier regard larmoyant à son patron, puis s'enfuit en sanglotant, laissant William seul avec son amertume.

* * *

><p>Grell leva tristement ses yeux humides vers le ciel. De gros nuages gris recouvraient progressivement les rayons chaleureux du soleil. La pluie de devrait pas tarder. Comme si le ciel souhaitait partager sa peine en pleurant avec lui.<p>

La joie qu'il avait ressentie durant quelques secondes lorsqu'il avait cru que Will acceptait d'être son mari avait entièrement disparue. Il ne lui restait que la peine, la peine d'avoir été rejeté. Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'y était pas habitué, mais il avait toujours profondément pensé que William, malgré ses airs impassibles et ses regards polaires, l'appréciait. Pire, il avait même cru qu'il l'aimait. Mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence. La vérité lui faisait mal, mais arrivé à ce stade, il était bien obligé de se confronté à la réalité :

Will ne l'aimait pas.

Will ne l'appréciait même pas. Parce que s'il éprouvait ne serait-ce qu'un soupçon de sentiment positif à son égard, il ne l'aurait pas rejeté aussi méchamment.

Quelle injustice. Mais qu'est-ce que toutes ces filles en couple et heureuses avec leur copain avaient de plus que lui ? Il était magnifique, il avait une personnalité explosive et unique, il était bien plus que toutes ces merluches insignifiantes ! Alors pourquoi… pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas lui aussi se trouver un homme ? Pourquoi Will ne pouvait pas être à LUI ?

Il n'arrivait plus marcher, sa peine était trop lourde à supporter. Il alla alors s'adosser contre un mur, en pensant avec mélancolie au tragique de sa vie. S'il ne se sentait pas si mal, il trouverait cela beau. Un amour non partagé… cela sonnait si dramatique !

Mais voilà, il n'était pas en train de lire une de ses chères pièces de théâtre. C'était la vraie vie. Il n'était pas une actrice en train de jouer un personnage. Lui ne pouvait pas sortir de son rôle et rentrer tranquillement chez lui se pelotonner dans les bras de son mari. Il était comme prisonnier de lui-même. Prisonnier de sa douleur.

-Et bien, Grell, pourquoi cet air morose ?

Grell leva rapidement les yeux vers l'homme qui venait d'apparaître devant lui.

-Sebas-Chan ! S'écria-t-il, étonné.

Sebastian lui sourit poliment. Le Shinigami ne fit pas un pas. Il se sentait bien trop triste pour harceler Sebby aujourd'hui.

-Oh ? Tu n'essaies pas de me sauter dans les bras en prononçant des absurdités ? Dit le démon en feignant l'étonnement. Quelle surprise !

-… Si… murmura-t-il d'une voix brisée en tendant doucement ses bras vers Sebastian. Sebby, prends-moi dans tes bras. Je t'en prie…

Sa voix était suppliante. Il n'aimait pas se rabaisser à de telles choses, mais il avait terriblement besoin de réconfort. Si son cher démon acceptait de l'étreindre, il aurait la preuve que le problème venait de Will, et pas de lui. Will était fautif. C'était lui qui était dépourvu de bonté et d'amour. Grell était parfait.

A sa grande surprise, le démon accéda à sa requête. Il sentit une paire de bras s'envelopper autour de sa taille fine et féminine, et le souffle glacial de Sebastian caressait son cou. AAahn… C'était si agréable…

-Seb-Sebby ! S'exclama-t-il en passant ses doigts dans les cheveux ébène du démon. Oooh je savais que tu ne me résisterais pas longtemps !

-Tu fais erreur, Grell , trancha Sebastian d'un ton subitement devenu polaire. J'ai besoin d'un renseignement sur une âme, pour mon jeune maître.

Grell écarquilla les yeux.

-Tu… Tu es juste là pour une information ?

Le Shinigami ne pouvait pas voir le visage du démon, perdu dans ses longs cheveux rouges. Mais il pouvait deviner son expression complètement neutre, plus impassible encore que celle de Will.

-Oui. Si tu me dis ce que tu sais sur l'âme de Mr Drocell Keinz, je t'offrirai l'extase, Grell. Une jouissance telle que tu n'en as jamais rêvée.

Grell ne savait plus quoi dire. Sebastian lui proposait de… faire l'amour ? Pour obtenir une information ? Etait-il donc inutile au point d'être réduit au rang d'objet informatif que l'on pouvait manipuler à sa guise ? Etait-il réellement une « chose » comme l'avait souligné Will ?

-Je refuse, coupa-t-il en faisant son possible pour se composer un visage méprisant. Je ne suis pas un pantin avec lequel tu peux t'amuser lorsque ça t'arrange. Si tu me veux, je veux que ça soit par amour. (il prit un ton rêveur) je veux de la passiiiion…

Mais l'air toujours aussi inexpressif et sérieux de Sebastian montrait clairement que le démon n'éprouvait aucune… « passion », ni même aucun plaisir, et qu'il n'entendait pas les choses de cette manière.

-Je suis navré, reprit Sebastian, mais le jeune maître m'a ordonné de collecter cette information.

Il rapprocha alors férocement le corps de Grell du sien.

-Si tu n'acceptes pas le cadeau que je t'offre en échange de ton aide,(il le plaqua violement contre le mur) je vais devoir te le donner par la force.

- Que… Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Balbutia-t-il alors que la peur montait en lui en même temps qu'une aura ténébreuse se rependait autour de Sebastian.

-Crois-moi, Grell, susurra-t-il en se serrant davantage contre le Faucheur sanglotant, Ce ne sera pas un plaisir pour moi. Tu me dégoûtes.

A peine eut-il finit sa phrase que Sebastian se jeta sur Grell. Ce dernier tenta de se débattre, mais le démon l'avait entièrement immobilisé sans qu'il ne s'en soir aperçut. Il sentit la main de Sebastian glisser le long de sa poitrine, puis de son ventre…

-Seb-Sebby… Non… arrête, pas dans ces conditions… pas ici… Sebby… pleura-t-il.

Mais le démon ne l'écouta pas. Il continua de s'approprier le corps du Shinigami à présent en larmes, à le manipuler, à le toucher…. Grell ne savait plus quoi faire. Il avait envie de Sebas-Chan… mais… pas comme ça… Là, il voulait que le démon arrête, qu'il s'en aille, qu'il le laisse…

-S'il te plaît… va-t-en…

Il se haïssait d'être aussi vulnérable. Il était pourtant un Shinigami très puissant, mais privé de sa Faux et ne pouvant faire le moindre mouvement, il ne pouvait pas se défendre. Le pire était que son corps ne réagissait pas comme il le voulait. Il frissonnait de plaisir à chaque fois que le démon se frottait un peu plus contre lui, alors qu'il n'aimait pas du tout ce qui était en train de vivre.

Le démon déboutonna lentement le pantalon de Grell. Non… non, il ne voulait pas… Non…

Il n'y avait plus qu'une chose à faire…

-WIIILL ! WIIIILL WIIIILL ! Hurla-t-il.

-Je ne pense pas que ton Will viendra te sauver cette fois-ci, dit Sebastian en arborant son sourire artificiel, tant que tu n'es pas menacé de mort, il ne se manifestera pas.

-WILL ! WILL ! WILL !

Les cris de désespoir de Grell firent rirent le démon, qui allongea avec brutalité sa proie au sol. Grell ne pouvait plus penser correctement. La seule chose dont il était capable, était de hurler le nom de William, en priant pour qu'il l'entende…

* * *

><p>William arpentait d'un pas furieux la rue commerciale, bien décidé à rentrer chez lui. Cette journée avait été un désastre ! Sutcliff était insupportable. Il aimerait ne plus jamais avoir à lui parler…<p>

Inconsciemment, les souvenirs des moments qu'il avait passés avec Grell lui revinrent en mémoire… leur première rencontre…le jour où ils avaient été tous deux engagés dans le secteur britannique des recrues envoyées en mission… le jour où Grell lui avait avoué l'aimer… le jour où il l'avait sauvé de ce déchet de Michaelis…

…

Petit à petit, ses pas ralentirent, et sa colère se dissipa. En y repensant, il avait été horrible avec Grell. La seule chose dont le Faucheur rouge était coupable, cela avait été de… l'aimer. D'une manière excessive, certes, mais il ne pouvait tout de même pas lui en vouloir d'être amoureux de lui, non ? Si seulement il était moins démonstratif… si seulement il le laissait… s'exprimer…

Il s'arrêta, les yeux rivés vers le sol, ses sourcils légèrement plissés. Il allait rattraper Grell et s'excuser – encore. La peine qu'il avait lue dans ses yeux lui avait fait bien trop mal. Pourquoi se montrait-il toujours si cruel envers lui ? Il n'agissait pas ainsi avec ses autres employés, aussi incapables soient-ils. Il ne les frappait jamais, n'était jamais violent avec eux. Il n'y avait qu'avec Grell, alors qu'en plus, il savait que le Shinigami rouge appréciait cette agressivité… est-ce que…inconsciemment… il se comportait de la sorte pour lui faire plaisir ? Ou cherchait-il tout simplement à combattre ses sentiments en battant Grell ?

-Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous Monsieur ?

Will orienta son regard vers la jeune femme qui venait de lui adresser la parole. Il regarda autour de lui, pour découvrir que manifestement, ses pas l'avaient conduit sans qu'il s'en aperçoive dans la boutique où était exposée la robe que Grell avait essayée plus tôt.

-Monsieur ? réitéra la vendeuse.

-… Oui. Je souhaiterai acheter une robe…

Quelques minutes plus tard, William marchait de nouveau le long de la rue, un nouveau sac suspendu à son poignet. Cette robe lui avait côté au moins deux semaines de salaires, mais cela en valait la peine. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver Grell.

Il parcourut la rue commerciale de long en large, aucune trace du dynamique Shinigami. Lorsqu'il commençait à perdre espoir et à se dire qu'il lui offrirait son cadeau demain au bureau, des cris de pure terreur lui parvinrent aux oreilles.

_« «WIILL ! WIILL ! WIIIILL ! »_

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Quelqu'un hurlait son nom. Quelqu'un le suppliait de venir. Et ce quelqu'un ne pouvait être que Grell. Aussitôt, il tenta de découvrir la source des cris, qui se faisaient de plus en plus puissants. Il pouvait à présent distinguer deux choses dans ces hurlements : de la peur, mais aussi de la…_luxure_ ?

…

Non. Il avait dû mal analyser. Mais lorsqu'il arriva enfin sur les lieus du crime, il fut forcé de se donner raison…

Devant ses yeux horrifiés se déroulait une scène si atroce qu'elle lui donnait envie de vomir… Grell Sutcliff, allongé au sol, écrasé contre le sol par le corps repoussant de Michaelis. Grell Sutcliff, complètement ravagé par les larmes. Grell Sutcliff...dont les jambes nues luttaient de toutes leur forces pour repousser l'immonde démon…

Il ne tergiversa pas davantage. Il sortit immédiatement sa Faux et entreprit d'éventrer Michaelis. Outre le fait que ce genre d'acte était intolérable, c'était le fait que Grell était la victime. SON Grell. Pour qui se prenait ce rebu de l'humanité ? Il pensait porter ainsi atteinte à la vertu d'une de ses recrues sans en payer les conséquences ?

Malheureusement, Michaelis évita in extremis l'assaut de William. La bonne nouvelle c'est que, interrompu au moment où il allait réellement passer à l'acte, Sebastian s'écarta immédiatement de Grell.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent sombrement. Les yeux de Will débordaient de haine, tandis que ceux de Sebastian restèrent froids. Seule la respiration haletante ainsi que les sanglots de Grell venaient briser ce silence.

-Bien… finit par dire Sebastian en souriant. Bonjour, Mr Spears. Vous n'avez pas l'impression de nous déranger ?

-Taisez-vous, démon ! Ordonna-t-il, sa perche toujours brandie sous le nez de son adversaire. Disparaissez de ma vue !

-J'aimerai énormément, mais voyez-vous (il souleva légèrement Grell, toujours allongé au sol, et le rapprocha de lui.) Tant que je n'aurai pas l'information que je suis venu recueillir, j'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir laisser Grell tranquille…

Will orienta son regard vers Michaelis, puis vers Grell, en larmes, qui ne cessait de pousser des petits gémissements. William put même le voir former silencieusement son nom sur ses lèvres.

-Quelle information ? demanda-t-il sèchement.

-Mon jeune maître désire avoir de plus amples explications sur l'âme de Drocell Keinz, ainsi que sur le phénomène qui lui a permis de revenir à la vie sous forme de poupée…

Le Shinigami brun toisa son interlocuteur durant quelques secondes. S'il lui révélait de telles informations, cela ne serait absolument pas professionnel. Mais s'il ne le faisait pas… Grell risquait très gros. Il était tant de décider de l'ordre de ses priorités.

Il redressa ses lunettes. Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire était honteux pour un Dieu de la Mort, mais à l'heure actuelle, il s'en moquait.

-Envoyez demain l'un de vos domestiques dans mon bureau, je vous communiquerai les informations dont vous avez besoin.

Il continua de fixer Sebastian de manière totalement impassible alors qu'un large rictus se dessinait sur les jolies lèvres du démon.

-Merci beaucoup, dit-il en s'inclinant.

Il s'avança vers Will puis lui remis Grell, tremblant.

-Tenez. Vous devez beaucoup tenir à cet objet pour le préférer à votre précieux emploi.

-…Vraiment… je vous hais au plus haut point.

Sebastian rétorqua par un petit rire, puis adressa un « au revoir » aux deux Shinigamis avant de s'engouffrer dans les profondeurs de Londres.

-J'vous jure… grommela Will en se dégageant de Grell. Vous avez le chic pour vous mettre dans toutes sortes de situations absurdes Sutcliff.

A son grand étonnement, Grell n'explosa pas de joie en le remerciant de l'avoir sauvé. Il ne se jeta pas dans ses bras non plus. Il restait simplement là, à tripoter ses doigts tout en camouflant les parties de son corps mises à nues comme il le pouvait. Il avait l'air en état de choc.

-Allez-vous rhabiller, commanda Will en rougissant légèrement.

Grell semblait lutter pour ouvrir la bouche et pour émettre un son.

-…'peux pas… murmura-t-il d'une voix presque inaudible en retenant un sanglot, …déchirés….

Will détailla minutieusement le visage de son collègue. Il semblait détruit par la peur. Il n'arrivait même pas à imaginer ce qu'il pouvait ressentir.

-Hum…fit-il en tripotant ses lunettes et en tendant la robe emballée dans un papier doré à Grell, vous n'avez qu'à mettre ceci.

Grell prit précautionneusement le cadeau que Will lui tendait, éberlué, puis déchira le papier sans attendre. Lorsqu'il vit la robe qu'il avait tant aimée, toute sa peine sembla s'envoler. Sûr, il était encore secoué par ce qu'il venait de se produire, cependant… et bien, il ne l'avait pas encore réalisé, jusqu'ici trop choqué, mais Will était venu à son secours alors que techniquement, il n'était pas obligé de le faire ( si Sebastian était parvenu à ses fins, cela n'aurait eu aucune répercussion sur l'organisation au bureau, pas comme si Grell avait été menacé de mort). Et en plus… il lui avait acheté sa robe ! Oooh… ce n'était pas le cadeau qu'il espérait, mais tout de même…

-…. Merci, Will, dit-il faiblement en se hâtant d'enfiler la robe.

-Hmf. De rien.

-….Will ? (Will le regarda en tentant d'être le plus chaleureux possible). Est-ce que… je compte un peu pour toi ?

Les yeux de Grell brillaient d'intensité. William prit son temps avant de répondre. Dans sa tête, il pensait évidemment « Oui. Et beaucoup plus que tu ne te l'imagines. », mais il ne pouvait pas dire cela. Seulement, avec le recul, il se rendit compte que Grell s'était retrouvé à la merci de Michaelis parce qu'il n'avait pas pu être clair dans ses sentiments… Il ne voulait pas reproduire la même erreur.

Il ferma les yeux puis se décida enfin à répondre :

-Oui.

Son ton était calme, posé, et pour une fois dépourvu de froideur.

-C'est… C'est vrai ? Bredouilla Grell en enroulant ses bras autour des épaules de Will. Ce n'est pas encore un plan pour me briser le cœur ?

Il rajusta ses lunettes.

-Non. C'est la vérité vraie, Grell. J'ai eu très peur pour toi toute à l'heure. Je pense qu'il est légitime que tu le sache.

-OOOoooh Wiiill~… C'est la plus belle chose que tu m'aies jamais dite… ronronna-t-il en se serrant davantage contre l'autre Dieu de la Mort qui, pour une fois, le laissa faire.

-Oui, bon.. Hum.. ne nous attardons pas ici, Grell Sutcliff.

Il le prit alors par la main et l'entraîna loin de cet horrible endroit qui fut le témoin à la fois d'un crime et d'une douce révélation…

-Will ? demanda Grell après près de quinze minutes de marche sans qu'aucun n'ai prononcé mot.

-Oui, Grell ?

-… Et… Pour la bague de fiançailles ? Tu ne veux toujours p-

Il ne finit jamais sa phrase. Will, sans prévenir, se rua sur ses lèvres. Il en avait assez de retenir ses sentiments. Un siècle qu'il essayait de se persuader qu'il n'aimait pas l'outrageux Shinigami. Ce déni lui convenait parfaitement, jusqu'à cet après-midi durant laquelle Michaelis avait failli commettre l'irréparable. Il avait compris qu'il fallait qu'il prouve à Grell qu'il était à lui et à lui seul. Car si le Faucheur efféminé ne s'était pas jeté dans les bras du démon pour se réconforter, Michaelis n'aurait pas pu abuser de lui si facilement.

Il passa doucement ses mains le long de la silhouette de Grell, écarlate, qui répondit par des petits gémissements… par ce baiser, Will déchargea en Grell cent ans de sentiments et de passion refoulés, ce qui rendit leur étreinte tout bonnement magique. Ils se séparèrent doucement, mais toujours blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Leurs regards s'entremêlèrent, comme pour ne faire qu'un, alors qu'un silence doux et tendre s'instaurait entre eux. Les mots ne faisaient pas le poids contre une telle passion….

Puis William, qui commençait à être mal à l'aise, décida de rompre le silence – non sans rajuster ses lunettes.

-C'est non pour la bague, Sutcliff.

-Oh ? Pleurnicha Grell. Mais Willu…

Will sourit légèrement.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de tels artifices pour vous promettre de vous chérir pour le restant de mon éternité…

FIN !

* * *

><p><strong>ET UNE SERIE DE PETITES VAGUES PARCE QUE J'AIME LA PETITE VAGUE ! <strong>

**Toute review servira à payer la bague de fiançaille de Grell ^w^ **


End file.
